There is no first without second
by khardk
Summary: The battle against the witch cult its over and everything come back to normality. While Subaru and Rem walk to the town they have a conversation but about what?. Minor spoilers about a conversation in the arc 3 that still don't appear in the anime. A one-shot about Subaru and Rem


Note: This history has a minor spoiler about a conversation of Rem and Subaru (that happened in arc 3 still not seen in the anime). Also this history is set after the arc 3 (I don't know what will happen but I suppose that every ends well). After the events of the arc 3 they return to the mansion and Subaru get back to his job. Any review or grammar conrrection (because I'm not an english speaker) will be well received!

* * *

After a delicious food that Rem had prepared, Ram, Rem and Subaru were taking off the dishes from the table. When everything was already in the kitchen, Ram realize that they need some ingredients for tomorrow's lunch so she decide to leave this responsibility to Subaru.

"Barusu, I need you to …"

but before to end the sentence, she look to her sister Rem. She knows that her beloved sister has strong feelings for his dumb friend and she feel sad for her since she knows that Subaru is in love with Emilia-sama. After they finish the battle against the witch cult they talked about that and Rem told her that she knows the true feelings of him but she will fight to have Subaru's heart. Rem also say about her proposition of being the second wife. Ram was not agree with this, her sister is too amazing so she do not deserve to be the second one but she feel the great love that Rem has for Subaru so she prefer do not say anything. As her sister, she will help her to have her _man_.

"What?" ask Subaru after the sudden stop of Ram sentence.

"Sorry, I loss in thoughts. I need you to go with Rem to buy some things to the town for tomorrow's lunch".

"There is no problem. I can go alone." Subaru said.

"No. You are useless alone. Probably you will buy wrong things or if you have some trouble you are weak so Rem can protects you. If you die that will increase the amount of work that Rem and I have."

"So you don't care about me, right?"

Subaru start to walk out of the kitchen to complete his mission. Ram gives to Rem a little smile. Rem understood Ram's intention so she blush a little and, before get out of the kitchen, she whisper a little " _thank you"_ to Ram. She is so lucky to have Ram as a sister.

"Alright, let's go Rem!"

"Yes, Subaru-kun!"

After the couple get out of the kitchen, Ram can only smile at this couple, "I really want you to be happy, Rem. Stupid Barusu … "

* * *

Subaru and Rem was walking road to the town. Nothing was spoken since they left the mansion. Rem was a little nervous.

"Subaru-kun, Can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Well ... are you mad with Rem?"

Subaru was surprised by her question. "Why I would be mad?"

"Subaru-kun did not talk to Rem since we left the mansion. Are you feeling uncomfortable because of Rem presence?"

"No, of course not. Why I would be feel like that?"

"... I think … maybe … because I confess to you … about my feelings"

Rem was right a little about it. He was not feeling uncomfortable for that but he was thinking about that. He knows that he said in the capital that he loved Emilia and that is true, but he cannot deny that he also has feelings about Rem. He still does not forget about Rem proposition and of course he considered it a little but he cannot decide yet about what he wants. He still remember when Crusch brought Rem in her arms after she was severely injured during the battle. The feeling about see Rem die again was horrible, even compared to feelings about Emilia's death. He realize that Rem was also an important part of his life and the decision about his feelings becomes more difficult.

"I'm going to be honest with you since we are partners. I am not feeling uncomfortable but I was thinking about that."

"Partners?"

"Yeah. I told you in the capital, don't you remember?" Subaru said that while he was putting a disappointed face.

"I remember that you said bad things about yourself and then that you … love …" Rem was trying to not feel sad about that but it was a very difficult task. Subaru saw the girl's efforts so he interrupt her talking.

"Yes, but I also said that I want you to be in the first line while I become a hero!. I said that because I want you to be at my side while I grown, while we fight and while we have our adventures! That is, I want you to be my partner!"

Rem was so happy about that. Both of them smile and start to laugh. The awkward silence that was before had completely vanished in that moment. They continue walking in a comfortable silence until Rem asked something

"Can I ask you another thing, Subaru-kun?"

"Of course you can! And you don't need to ask if you can ask something!"

"What was you thinking before?"

The smile that Subaru has in his face disappear in a second. He made a serious face while thinking what to say. Rem saw that her question changed the air between them and she didn't want to come back to an awkward moment.

"Rem is really sorry making such question …"

"No. It's ok. I just I'm trying to find the words to express ..."

What can Subaru say? He don't want to give hope to Rem for something that maybe cannot happen but he don't like to lie to her. A few second pass that look like minutes for Rem until Subaru start to speak.

"I don't know … is really hard. I don't know what to do or what to think about your confession. I still think about that and your proposition and … I don't know if I want you to become my second wife ..."

That was very painful to listen for Rem. Her last resource to have a little part of Subaru's love has disappeared and she didn't hide her sadness. Probably the Rem's face was so expressive that Subaru catch up what she was thinking. He get closer to her and put his hand into Rem's cheek, inviting her to looking into his eyes.

"Is not what are you thinking, Rem. Is just … I don't know if I want you or Emilia to become the second wife … and to be honest, I don't know if I want a second wife ..."

Rem open her eyes in surprised for what Subaru was saying. Could she have some opportunity against Emilia?

"With all the stress that I had while we were in the city the only thing that I could say was what I told you because Emilia was in danger and I want to protect her but when you was injured I really was afraid to lose you after everything end right because we defeat the witch cult. I realize then that I really love you too but I didn't tell you when you confess to me because I was so used to be with you and I was worried about Emilia that I don't think about that"

"Subaru-kun …" Rem was able to say anything. Her face was completely red by blushing. Subaru was blushing too.

"Rem, I don't want to give you false expectations. That's why I didn't talk to you before. I was thinking a lot about this but I still have nothing to say or conclude …".

Rem also has nothing to say. She was still nervous about what Subaru said. She still knows that probably the love that Subaru has for Emilia is bigger than the love that he feels for her, but a minimum chance is enough to give Rem strength to keep fighting so she was happy now.

Subaru saw that Rem was happy and, even if he doesn't want to give her false expectations, he feel happy. After all she is an important person for him.

"You know, maybe we just have to give time to the destiny and try to do our things. Only the time can tell us what will happen tomorrow"

Rem nodded and smile. Maybe she just need to work hard to get Subaru's heart. Maybe she still had an opportunity.

Subaru can only stare to Rem and her beautiful smile. He knows that she was beautiful but, here and now with all the leafs falling and the wind brushing her delicate face and hair, she looks like the most beautiful girl in this world.

Rem realize about his staring and start to blush again. "Subaru-kun, what happen?"

"You are so beautiful …" whisper Subaru but Rem listen it clearly. She clasped her hands and look to the ground with her face completely red. Subaru realize that he was staring for too much time.

"Sorry, maybe we need to hurry to buy the things".

"Yes, Subaru-kun". Rem said while she was still smiling.

Subaru glance at Rem and he smile too. Maybe he need to be like before and start to do the things that he wants in that moment. To be less greedy and enjoy the moment. And he knows what he want to do now …

"Hey Rem."

"What, Subaru-kun?"

"Do you remember that I tell you that you was my first date?"

"Yes, I remember it Subaru-kun"

"You know … people say that there is no first without a second time … so …"

Rem was waiting impatiently what Subaru will say.

"I don't think that Ram will care if we take our time here so … do you want to have a little date with me? Maybe we can go to a beautiful place that I know here! It has a lot of beautiful flowers!". Subaru was smiling to Rem, the smile that she love. "After that we can buy the groceries"

"Of course, Subaru-kun!"

She took Subaru by his arms while they walked to their destination. Rem knows that he loves Emilia but she will not give up for Subaru's love. There is a lot of possible futures and she will fight for the one that she desire most.


End file.
